Trapped
by Mental Merc With A Mouth
Summary: Yet another Harry and Snape accidentally get married/bonded and end up falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Trapped

**Summary: **After an accident in potions class Harry finds himself married to Snape.

**Chapter Rating: **T

**Author: **Merc with a Mouth

**Characters**: Harry J. Potter Severus Snape

**Word Count: **3,396

**Genres: **romance Humor

**Warnings: ** None that I can think of

_**0000000000**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**0000000000**_

Merlin this felt good. So damn good. It was as though every fiber of his being was submerged in ecstasy. It was so warm and inviting and damn this felt good. Harry had no idea what was going on but he knew he didn't want it to end. It felt as though anything and everything he could or would ever want had just been handed to him on a silver platter. Then it happened. Damn it all to hell, he woke up. Blearily opening his eyes, Harry was ripped away from his ecstasy and plunged right back into reality. A reality where he wasn't nearly this happy and his body had an odd numbing pain attacking it. How it was possible for him to pain and numb at the same time, Harry wasn't sure, but he was going to find out.

Taking a look around Harry found himself in a very familiar place, the infirmary. Just great, what happened this time? Thinking back all he could remember was beeing in the dungeons, and potions. Neville's potion messed up and exploded all around him, and Snape, Snape was yelling. Speaking of Snape…

"Get off me woman" Harry could hear the potion professor's cool tone tinted with rage. He seemed to be trying to fight off Madam Pomfrey, who was trying to examine him "I'm fine" he growls irritably,

"Don't tempt me Severus" Pomfrey glares at him and Snape calms down considerably.

Harry smirks slightly at the pure hilarity at the situation. "Wipe that smirk off your face Potter" Snape hisses angrily, and immediately Harry's expression sours.

"Finally awake I see" Pomfrey says as she makes her way across the room to the side of Harry's bed having given up on Snape who refused to cooperate. She began her usual string of checkups that Harry had long since grown used to, he stretched his arms out wordlessly as she slowly ran her wand down the length of his body. It only took a few minutes, before the tip of her wand glows a soft blue, giving Harry the okay. She stepped back looking him over with the oddest expression on her face "How are you feeling" she asks

"Fine I suppose, though my body aches a bit" Harry admits having learned long ago that lying to Pomfrey was not the smartest thing to do.

"Well I suppose that is to be expected" she says her face is empty of the odd expression however her voice still sounds a bit solemn and subdued. "Do you remember what happened" she asks softly.

"Well, erm, I remember Neville's potion exploding but the rest of it's kind of a blur" Harry says slowly

"Brilliant" Snape mutters sarcastically from across the room, and Harry almost physically flinches, having forgotten that Snape was ever there in the first place. Harry glares at Snape slightly but doesn't say anything; instead he turns his attention back to Madam Pomfrey intent on getting some answers.

"What happened exactly" Harry asks

"Well um" Pomfrey looks extremely uncomfortable which Harry was almost positive couldn't be a good sign "When Longbottom's potion caused that explosion another student, Malfoy cast a binding spell. The combination of these two events hitting you had some adverse effects. It basically bonded you to your soul mate. Unfortunately this bond reacted to a love potion that was already in your system effectively, for lack of a better term marrying you to your erm soul mate" Pomfrey looks away from Harry the tiniest of blushes coloring her cheeks.

"What does all of this mean exactly" Harry asks only able to make sense of about a quarter of Pomfrey's explanation.

"Basically Potter, you've been bonded to Severus, the two of you are married" Pomfrey looks out the window and refuses to catch Harry's eye.

Harry stared off into the distance a look of utter confusion played across his face. What did she mean married to Severus. Harry didn't even know a Severus. Who could she possibly be talking-Merlin no! Harry nearly yells out loud as he comes to the stunning realization that Snape's full name isn't 'The Greasy Potions Professor Snape' it's Severus Snape. Harry is very glad that he's sitting in a bed because had he not he might actually have fallen over.

"But-No" he says softly protesting "This can't be happening"

"I'm afraid it is Potter" her voice is just above a whisper but to Harry it sounds like she's yelling.

"Well can't we just get this thing annulled" Harry asks after a long moment of silence, this was all happening to fast.

"I'm sorry" Pomfrey stares at Harry as though he's grown a second head

"Can't we just get a divorce" Harry clarifies

"No we can't you stupid boy. Marriage bonds are one of the most sacred bonds of magical unison there is, they are unbreakable. So no we can't just get this thing annulled" Snape hisses angrily from across the room. Again Harry nearly jumps out of his skin because he has completely forgotten that Snape is lying in a bed just across the room from his.

"But I can't be, I'm only fifteen years old" Harry sounds as though he might cry at any seconds and has to force himself to calm down.

No one says anything for a long time; Pomfrey goes back to attempting to examine Snape who is no more subdued now than he was before, leaving Harry to his own thoughts.

This could not be happening; it couldn't be possible for him to be married. He was only fifteen years old for Merlin's sake. This all had to be some kind of cruel joke, right? Even if this was all happening this thing was supposed to bond Harry to his soul mate. Not Snape, because there was no way in hell they could be soul mates. It was _Snape_, how could his soul mate be Snape, they hated each other. And what did this marriage thing mean anyway? What changed now that they were married? Did this mean he couldn't see other girls because things between him and Cho were just starting to look up? Was it against the rules for them to see other people, because as unlikely as it seemed, what if Snape had a girlfriend? What then? Then there was the fact that Harry himself wasn't even gay to begin with. He had never even been attracted to another guy least of all Snape, and now he was married to the guy. Things had been so much easier when the only thing Harry had to worry about was Voldemort. Now he had to worry about being married to Snape. And just when he thought his life couldn't possibly get anymore stressful.

Harry didn't have long to stay with his thoughts, because soon Dumbledore walked in. He talked about their sleeping arrangements; about harry having to move into Snape's rooms, and how a house elf would bring their dinner up to the room for them. Then Dumbledore tells Harry that he and Snape have to stay down there for a whole week because apparently a marriage as fresh as theirs doesn't allow the spouses to travel too far away from each other. Then Pomfrey jumps in and starts talking about all the things to expect from the bond. That touching other people and other people touching him would be extremely uncomfortable painful even. And that slowly over time depending on how strong the bond was that he and Snape would have to deal with a growing attraction to one another. Also there was the fact that they would be able to feel each other's emotions if they were strong enough.

And Merlin this was all happening _way _to fast. Because before Harry really new what was going on he found himself standing in the middle of Snape's private quarters next to his belongings, chewing nervously on his bottom lip, unsure of what to do next. Evidently Snape was feeling the same way because harry could only feel confusion anger and the tinniest bit of fear rolling off of Snape in waves. This fed into Harry's chaotic emotions which only seemed to fuel Snape's and it was all just this one viscous circle of confusion and anger and fear.

"So umm what now?" Harry asks softly and evidently that was the worst thing to ask if Snape's expression of mingled fury is anything to go by.

"Just go unpack" he hisses through clenched teeth, pointing towards an old empty desk that with the wave of his wand becomes a wardrobe.

Quietly and quickly Harry does just that, the idea of he and Snape together still fresh in his mind. He finishes way too soon and stares at the wardrobe that is now full of his clothes, and then soon realizes how bad this is, because now he has nothing to occupy him. And now he is force to come to terms with the fact that he is actually here, in Snape's private quarters, and they're married, bonded, whatever the hell you wanted to call it, this was bad.

Harry comes out the room slowly because somehow staying inside Snape's room all by himself isn't a very comforting thought. He walks back out the room to find Snape leaning heavily against the counter nursing a glass of what looks like Absinthe, and looking completely exhausted as though he's just run a marathon, yet still very angry.

"Have you finished" he asks in a voice that barely contains his rage, his lips barely moved, and Harry realizes Snape isn't even blinking.

"I have sir" Harry mumbles softly feeling so awkward it should have been illegal.

"I have work to do, don't bother me" Snape turns his back on Harry and walks over to a desk that held various potion ingredients, none of which Harry could identify, save for dried bat wings. And now Harry was left to do nothing but watch. Snape's movements were choppy and distracted he actually had to restart the potion numerous amounts of times, it was obvious his rage was getting in the way of his potion brewing. Why he didn't just stop trying was beyond Harry, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy watching Snape mess up.

"Stop staring at me" Snape mutters darkly through clenched teeth.

"Well there's nothing else to do" Harry retorts glaring right back at Snape

"There is a book shelf right behind you, you can read can't you? Although I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't" and damn it Snape sounds so smug and sarcastic it takes harry every ounce of his self-control not to lash out with his own sarcastic comment. Instead he gets up from the couch to look at the large book-shelf behind him. Most of it is all about potions, there is also a select few on Herbology. But mostly it's nothing Harry wouldn't normally care about or read for that matter, but desperate times call for desperate measures, and anything was better than sitting in that room with Snape and nothing to do.

Then one caught his eye it looked was a large book, one that could possible take him weeks to get half way through but the title stuck out to him 'The Life and Times of Merlin; A biography on one of the greatest wizards of all time'. Until now Harry had always thought of Merlin as an expression, just something wizards and witches said to emphasize how good or bad something was he had no idea that Merlin had actually been a real person, an actual wizard. Lifting it out of the book from the shelf with some difficulty Harry brought it over to the sofa and began to read.

'_**One of Merlin's most popular accomplishments was successfully guiding the young Arthur from his adolescent years well into his adult life. Many young children are familiar with the story of the 'Sword in the Stone', the story of King Arthur. Merlin helped Arthur achieve such greatness, and was a great contributor to the legal systems and government that are still in use today. Merlin is an extremely strong wizard because both his parents were male; Merlin was grown in the womb of a man, a wizard that was able to bare children. Wizard carriers are extremely hard to come by; in fact Merlin was the last male birthing in recorded history.'**_

Suffice to say Harry was completely enamored by the book, Merlin was truly a fascinating wizard, all of his accomplishments were amazing and extensive, you name he's done it. He started the Wizengamot and the ministry of magic. He may not have been a Hogwarts founder but still the school wouldn't exist without him, considering most of the enchantments surrounding and protecting them were of his design. Then there was the fact that, the sorting hat had actually once been his hat.

"Potter" Snape snaps from somewhere near Harry, and this time Harry actually did jump at the sound of his voice. Again Harry had forgotten they were in the same room, having been so preoccupied with the book to notice anything other than how great Merlin was. And then Snape had to go and ruin by talking, and reminding Harry of where he actually was, about what was going on between the two of them. "Dinner has arrived" he informs Harry indicating the plates of meat loaf and mashed potatoes.

Dinner was eaten in relative silence neither saying anything the heavy awkward silence was left to eat away at them, until Harry couldn't take it anymore and he needed to say something. "So umm where am I supposed to sleep" he asks softly not looking up to catch Snape's eye he keeps his head down and talked into his plate of food.

"In the room" Snape says softly and Harry looks up surprised that he even said anything, and finds that Snape isn't looking at him either.

"But there is only one bed" Harry says completely confused, then Snape gives him a pointed look and he finally clicks for him "Oh" Harry says softly blushing furiously into his potatoes.

"Gryffindors" Snape mutters darkly and they lapsed back into their uncomfortable silence.

Then there was no more food and nothing else to keep harry occupied. Of course he could always just go back to the sofa and continue to read but somehow sitting across the small table from Snape felt like he was still in school and would get points taken away for getting up without permission. But then if he did ask Snape like he felt he was expected to that would involve talking to Snape which somehow made things twice as awkward. Or what if he did ask even though he wasn't supposed to and Snape took points away for asking a stupid question. Luckily Harry didn't have to worry about any of this because Snape made the decision for him.

"Are you finished" Snape asked from across the table

"Huh oh um yeah" Harry answers still a bit pink in the cheeks

"Then take your dishes to the sink and go do something" Snape speaks directly to his plate and doesn't look up as Harry does as he's told.

Slowly Harry stands and places his plates in the sink, where they vanish to wherever it is dirty dishes go. Did they instantly get transported to the Kitchens where house elves washed them and delivered them back to their rooms? Or where they washed magically and returned to the cupboards? Harry wondered staring at the sink for a long moment.

"Are you ill" Snape asks from across the room

"Umm no" Harry answers hesitantly

"Then why are you standing there staring at my sink" Snape raises one eyebrow not looking amused.

"Well it's nothing I just" Harry stops realizing just how stupid this must look, and how much stupider it will seem if he tells Snape why he was just standing there staring at the sink. So instead he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind. "About this whole marriage bond thing are you sure there is no possible way to break it" Harry asks

"Actually yes there is one instance where it would be quite simple to break this unholy union" Snape is looking right at Harry now who is having a hard time trying not to look pleased. "If one of us dies" and Harry stops smiling and is looking rather worried because the way Snape is looking at him now could not under any circumstance ever be considered a good thing.

"I'll just go um read then" Harry says after a long awkward moment, well at least a moment more awkward then before.

"You do that" Snape says to Harry's retreating form.

And soon it isn't long before harry is caught up in the many adventures of Merlin. It's hard the many adventures of Merlin. It's hard to say how long Harry read for this time although he had just about gotten to the o say how long Harry read for this time although he had just about gotten to the chapter on Merlin's thirteenth birthday. When Snape taps him on too gently on the shoulder and tells him that it is time for bed.

For a moment Harry was confused. Why would Snape be telling him it was time for bed anyway? Oh right. Slowly Harry stood on shaking legs and replaced the book on the book shelf and following Snape into the bedroom. The air in the room was so thick with tension and awkwardness that it was almost affecting Harry's breathing. Things had been so much more uncomfortable now then they had been moments ago and harry honestly hadn't thought that was possible.

Harry makes sure to keep his back to Snape as he begins to change, slowly ridding himself of his clothes to put on his sleep wear. He assumes Snape is doing the same thing and that just makes everything worse because that means that both he and Snape are changing in the same room together, and suddenly Harry is having trouble breathing. _'Calm down its just Snape'_ he tells himself over and over until he is actually able to. Then Harry is done changing and he has to turn around because walking backwards to the bed isn't just stupid it's dangerous. Because if knee knocks into something of importance to Snape then he'd be dead before he hits the ground and Snape will no longer have to worry about the whole bond thing.

Then Harry does turn around and while he does he manages to catch a glimpse of Snape, and dear Merlin the man didn't sleep with a shirt on. He was going to be sharing his bed with a shirtless man. He was going to have to sleep next to a guy who didn't wear a shirt, and the guy was Snape. Harry didn't want to sleep anywhere near a guy much less one who didn't wear a shirt much less Snape. Harry's life truly did suck.

Harry got into the bed quietly and again turned his back to Snape, knowing it's much easier to get in the bed once there's no one in there rather than trying after Snape has gotten in. Then Harry can feel the bed dip slightly under Snape's wait indicating that the man has gotten into the bed and Harry can't breathe. It's just Snape he repeats to himself but it had been so much easier when Snape had been all the way across the room instead of in the bed, right next to him. Harry scoots over so close to the edge that if he even breathed to hard he might actually fall off the bed, he takes off his glasses and puts them on the nightstand near his side of the bed.

For a moment Harry just lays there knowing that Snape is right there in the bed right next to him and Harry knows that he isn't going to get any sleep whatsoever. But then rather miraculously Harry isn't sure when he does fall asleep dreaming of a time when he wasn't in the situation, when he wasn't married to Snape. When he didn't have to worry about sleeping in the same bed as another guy as Snape who slept without a shirt on.

_**0000000000**_

_**Tbc**_

_**0000000000**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry to anyone in love with the two Harry Potter Fanfics on my account, but I'm not the one who wrote them. A really good friend of mine was writing them and just used my account to post them. Anyways sorry to disappoint anyone but she isn't able to write much at the moment because personal reasons. I'm not sure whether or not these problems will clear up anytime soon but until then these stories are discontinued. Sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused.


End file.
